Occlumency at Grimmauld Place
by Pensieve Plotter
Summary: Sirius does not die. Harry goes to Grimmauld Place to check on Sirius. Snape punishes Harry and Sirius watches. Warning: child abuse and mockery of sensitive issues with little plot. Harry, Sirius, Snape and Lupin are out of character.
1. Occlumency at Grimmauld Place

**WARNING: This story will contain sexual content and child abuse. Specifically Harry will be punished by Snape. Harry will also be raped by Sirius. Plus it will be done in a slightly humorous and even mocking way along with some affection and comfort, which might be, strange to you. Another thing you must know is that this is meant to be a crack fic without a lot of plot. Furthermore the characters of Harry, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, etc. are largely not in character. However the characters mannerisms and styles of expression in dialogue are still evident throughout and this does take place factually in an alternate universe where Sirius doesn't die. If this is not your thing then don't read. It's not like I haven't warned you enough. So I'd thank you not to leave a review complaining about it all especially as I've given you ample heads up here! **

**Please review!**

**Chapter One**

"Yes now! What do you think were going to wait until after dinner?" harry roared at Hermione as he took out Sirius's knife and entered Umbridge's office, alone.

With shaking hands, Harry grabbed the Floo Powder jar, and took a handful of the emerald powder. He bent over to put his head in the fireplace about to shout the location, when he stopped. Although his heart was racing with impatient desire to rescue Sirius, he realized he could get all the members of the order at Grimmauld Place to help him, if he transported his entire body there with Floo Powder through the fire.

Harry quickly stood up and jumped into the fireplace with his handful of floo powder and said clearly, "Number twelve Grimmauld Place!"

A few moments later he stepped out of the green flames, and not even stopping to brush his robes off he hurtled forward. But another second later, he collided with something that reached up to his knees.

It was Kreacher! Harry felt a surge of annoyance as he bellowed, "Where's Sirius?!"

"Kreacher's master has gone out, Harry Potter," the elf said evasively.

"But where is he, Kreacher?" said Harry.

"Gone to the department of mysteries, he has!" said the elf laughing wickedly and smiling triumphantly.

Harry in a rush of adrenaline, from this news kicked Kreacher and he was hurtled across the room. Then Harry yelled, "Is anyone here?!" Harry was running out of the kitchen and up the twisting staircase to the first landing, "Lupin! Moody!… Mrs. Weasley!"

Harry was going the other way, up the next flight of stairs. So when Sirius emerged looking quite distressed, he grabbed Harry by the edge of his robes at the collar, stopping him. "What's happened, Harry?" Sirius said, alert for danger.

"No! I thought," Harry stopped and sighed with relief, but still looking agitated. "I saw you being tortured by Voldemort! Hermione made me go and check to see if you were okay before leaving school…"

Sirius's eyes lit up in surprise and he shook his head slowly as he said gruffly, "Harry…I was just feeding Buckbeak…. Is this another of the visions you had?"

"Yes…" said Harry.

"Obviously, I am not with Voldemort, Harry. The entire order is safe. Moody having just communicated with members on duty a quarter of an hour ago."

Sirius said as he walked Harry into the drawing room, where Lupin, Mrs. Weasley, and Mundungus were present.

Lupin bolted from his chair and said, "Why aren't you at school?"

Harry stood in front of all three of them, squinting his eyes from the window letting in the weak afternoon sunshine.

"I had a-a vision again," said Harry, suddenly realizing the full enormity that Hermione was right. Voldemort had tried to trick him!

"He said he saw Voldemort torturing me," Sirius suddenly cut in.

Harry nodded, gravely and said, "It was during the history of magic O.W.L….But I guess it was a trick," he said as his emotions depleted from anger to feeling stupid as well as cold regret at believing it. For a few seconds nobody responded so Harry went on, "I was going to find a way to get the department of mysteries."

"Dumbledore has got to be contacted immediately", said Lupin, as he took his wand out leaving the room to go contact him with his patronus.

Sirius was trying to take what Harry was telling him with a little bit of respect, but he could not help feeling a bit angry. "Harry…" he started biting his lip. "I hate to say it, but Snape is right. You have got to start closing your mind to these things!" he added, yelling from frustration.

"If you had gone…," Mrs Weasley said with tears in your eyes, "to the trap, you might have been killed!"

"Let's not go there, Molly. Harry's fine."

From all the stress, Mrs. Weasley burst out, "A poor example you are though!"

"What are you talking about?" Sirius barked at her.

"The time last September when you had to venture out onto the train station and be seen!" she said with virility.

Sirius let out a roar of frustration, "Harry! We have to schedule more Occlumency with Snape for tomorrow!"

Mrs. Weasley left the room, crying. Harry could not believe it. "You'll stay here, to make sure he teaches you."

"But Sirius!" Harry almost whined. "He already swore he wouldn't teach me anymore, not like I care…"

"I CARE! He'll come here, to do it," he softened a little as he said, "I'll make sure he treats you fairly, Harry. I'll watch."

"Okay," said Harry, his heart once again filling with dread and anger at the thought of more private lessons with Snape. Lupin strode into the room and announced, "Dumbledore says Severus agreed that tomorrow evening, he'll arrive to start the Occlumency again," he added smiling mildly, thinking it was a peaceful solution.

Harry gritted his teeth, frowning. Lupin perceptively picking up on it said, "I know, Professor Snape isn't pleasant Harry. But it's best for all of us, if you learn to close your mind."

Harry was feeling a mix up of anger and confusion that was turning into rage. "But why can't Dumbledore tell me what's going on! Why am I always left in the dark?" he demanded. Suddenly Harry seized an object from a coffee and threw it, shattering whatever it was.

Looking like he was going to do more damage, Sirius yelled, "I don't give a damn about my mother's artifacts either mate, but relax, will you?"

"I think you should go to the room you stay in, calm down and think about your actions," said Lupin.

"But I need to know why-"

"Go to the room you stayed in! NOW!" Sirius yelled.

Harry gave a blazing look at his grandfather. Then stomped out of the room.


	2. Snivellus's Punishment

**WARNING: This story will contain sexual content and child abuse. Specifically Harry will be punished by Snape. Harry will also be raped by Sirius. Plus it will be done in a slightly humorous and even mocking way along with some affection and comfort, which might be, strange to you. Another thing you must know is that this is meant to be a crack fic without a lot of plot. Furthermore the characters of Harry, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, etc. are largely not in character. However the characters mannerisms and styles of expression in dialogue are still evident throughout and this does take place factually in an alternate universe where Sirius doesn't die. If this is not your thing then don't read. It's not like I haven't warned you enough. So I'd thank you not to leave a review complaining about it all especially as I've given you ample heads up here! **

**Please review! Especially to all you guys who alerted this. Please?**

**Chapter Two: Snivellus's Punishment  
**

The next day Harry was still in a foul mood, but he concealed making Sirius feel happy that Harry was at Grimmauld Place again. Right after dinner, Harry and Sirius went upstairs to the drawing room, for Harry's six o'clock Occlumency lesson.

At exactly six, the door opened ominously and there was Snape as he sternly began giving Harry instructions, "Sit in front of that desk, Potter."

Harry reluctantly crossed the room and obeyed Snape. Snape conjured the pensieve he usually used and started placing memories inside the bowl as he said, "I don't need an audience, Black when teaching."

"…It's my home and I say I can stay here!" Sirius said quickly.

Just then, Lupin came in, and nobody but Sirius seemed to have noticed him.

A minute later, the lesson began with Snape first reminding Harry as always, that it may not be an ordinary class but to call him 'sir' or professor' at all times.

Then he ordered Harry to clear his mind. Then as usual, one, two, three legilimens!

Snape had no problem seeing inside Harry's memories, and he jerked himself out of his mind so roughly that Harry was knocked onto the floor.

"Your not doing it Potter!" Snape said warningly, as he grabbed his arm to pull him up. At the same time Sirius, whipped his wand out and said, "How dare you!" But Lupin restrained him.

Snape smirked at Sirius, who Lupin had successfully calmed. "Let's try again!"

With another failed attempt, Snape said in a low, harsh whisper, "Close your mind!"

"It's ridiculous! I'm not cut out for it. I'd rather have the dreams," he spat bitterly to Snape.

Snape's eyes glittered dangerously and were about to speak when Lupin did first, asking why in a shocked voice. Sirius and Lupin were actually angry.

"I'm smart enough to tell a true one from a fake. And I'M SICK of being forced to learn this from this moron of a teacher!"

Snape was now, clearly livid. His face turned white with suppressed rage, "I told you to have manners, Potter. Returning to Hogwarts Monday, detention-"

"Like I care!" yelped Harry, thinking of the torture with the quill Umbridge put him through, and not being effected anymore by detentions.

Lupin had burst forward to console Harry. "Harry the fate of the Wizarding world may depend on your ability to learn Occlumency!"

"What? Nobody told me that!" Harry asked, confused.

Lupin looked tense, but he continued, "Dumbledore will when it is time explain…. but for now you must try to clear your mind."

"Fine…one more time."

Snape took extra time, in waiting for Potter to do what was asked for to perform Occlumency. Then entered his mind, with another failed attempt.

Snape surveyed him, and spoke in a dangerous voice, almost shaking with anger, "Potter you need more discipline. Stop wallowing in self-pity! The headmaster wishes you to learn Occlumency and you will do it…."

"Or else what?" Harry dared to ask. Really…Harry thought. What was Snape going to do?

Snape thinking of his determination to please Dumbledore said, "Or else I will have to punish you," " Snape said silkily.

"Go ahead…you-you bastard. What are you going to do?" Harry jeered.

Lupin interjected sounding disappointed, "Professor Snape is right, Harry. We are not at Hogwarts, but Snape is still teaching you and he has every right to administer punishment."

"And what about his godfather Remus?" yelled Sirius.

Well…" said Lupin. "Harry is being taught at the moment his lesson by Severus, not you Sirius. He is in the position of authority to decide...so what will you do Severus?" Lupin asked.

Snape eyed Harry shrewdly. Then said, "I think…Potter deserves a good spanking," he said waspishly.

"No!" Sirius said, outraged.

"As long as we watch and it is not too severe, Severus. I agree," Lupin said.

Harry could not believe his ears. Lupin was actually agreeing to Snape punishing him like a naughty child. Harry bravely argued, "Why not detentions! This isn't appropriate."

"Actually it is Potter. Were not in school. Were at Headquarters." Snape said, feeling satisfaction.

Lupin nodded and Sirius frowned, as he looked like he was sick to his stomach. Forcing himself to speak calmly Sirius said, "Harry has been tense lately. Perhaps it will calm him down. Do it. Get it over with, Snape!" he said.

Snape smiled and slowly sat down in the leather armchair. The sadism inside getting a chance to play, he could feel his cock growing hard.

Harry just crossed his arms defensively. Snape lifted the sleeves of his frock coat up, and spread his legs as he said, "Well, Potter… Must I tell you to come here?"

Harry was not going to drag his feet or act guilty. He aggressively walked over to Snape and stood before him.

Snape glared at Harry and said, "A word of warning Potter: Next time you shout derogatory words at me, I will inflict more than a spanking. Do you understand?"

"Yes….sir" Harry said tensely.

"Oh really Snivellus?" Sirius yelled.

Snape ignored the jibe and took Harry roughly by the shoulder and straddled the boy over his lap and the large armrests. Quickly Snape pulled Harry's robes up to reveal his boxers. He raised his hand and started swatting, hard. Sirius, stricken with terror, watched. It was almost torture to him.

After several swats, in which Harry was laughing a little. Snape decided it must not be painful enough. "Let's take off Potter's, pants? Shall we?" he said, with humor thinking of the memory Harry had seen.

His lip curling, Snape revealed Potter's bare buttocks, only slightly pink so far. Sirius could not bare to look on and left the room saying, "Lupin…you'll." But he couldn't get the words out to tell his friend to make sure Harry's spanking was not too harsh. Sirius went to stand outside the door, so he wouldn't have to look.

Harry was now, struggling not to cry out in pain. The stinging was slowly making his ass feel like it was on fire!

"Firstly…you shall address me as "sir" or "professor" as long as I am your teacher, Potter."

"Yes SIR!" Harry screamed, hoping maybe Snape would stop.

His ass was now beginning to turn a deep red.

"And you shall close your mind every night before bed."

"Yes…Professor…please!" he said, begging for mercy.

"And finally…report to your lessons on time and give a sincere effort!" Snape said with hatred and frustration, laying the hardest of smacks on Harry.

"Oh!…Yes…SIR!" Harry said his cock growing hard from the arousal he was getting. It was beginning to hurt like the Cruciatus in some sense.

"Severus! That is enough….Harry will be a good boy now, I'm sure," Lupin said.

Snape stopped the spanking, and laid a tired hand on Harry's bottom, pinching it. He felt relief from letting his own anger out. Harry squirmed and struggled to be let off, his teacher's lap.

A second later, Snape pulled him off. "Monday evening, Potter, same time, same place."

Harry did not answer and Snape strode out of the room, as Sirius walked in and tried to push Snape but missed as his billowing robes trailed out of the drawing room so swiftly.

"Harry…I'm sorry. But somebody had to punish you," Sirius said.

"I know," Harry said.

"Go to your room and I'll get something to smooth over the welts."

Harry nodded smiling a little at the thought of Sirius comforting him.

**Please review! Now that something has happened what some of you review?**


	3. A Sirius Punishment

**WARNING: This story will contain sexual content and child abuse. Specifically Harry will be punished by Snape. Harry will also be raped by Sirius. Plus it will be done in a slightly humorous and even mocking way along with some affection and comfort, which might be, strange to you. Another thing you must know is that this is meant to be a crack fic without a lot of plot. Furthermore the characters of Harry, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, etc. are largely not in character. However the characters mannerisms and styles of expression in dialogue are still evident throughout and this does take place factually in an alternate universe where Sirius doesn't die. If this is not your thing then don't read. It's not like I haven't warned you enough. So I'd thank you not to leave a review complaining about it all especially as I've given you ample heads up here! **

**Please review!**

**Chapter Three: A Sirius Punishment**

At Sirius's suggestion to return to his bedroom he shared with Ron, Harry nodded feeling stupid to be standing naked in front of Lupin and Sirius. And what was worse his bloody penis was erect! He pulled the boxers around his small waist, cupping his hands over his cock, trying to force it down. The boxers of course, had been removed, when the sadistic, sarcastic schoolmaster Severus Snape had removed them as he spanked Harry over his knee.

Harry, his head bent, went down the hall to the end where his bedroom was to wait for Sirius to comfort him. He entered the peaceful quiet of the room, and glanced tentatively at the canvas on the wall. Thankfully, it was empty. So Phineas Nigellus was not there to taunt him.

He tried sitting on the edge of the high bed, his trainers dangling, several inches above the floor. But it was too uncomfortable. His buttocks were still fiery hot. What was more, his scar was prickling again, probably because he had just had another Occlumency lesson, his connection with Voldemort always got worse after one.

So Harry removed his robes and threw them on top of the dressers with his boxers. He eased himself on the thin, crappy blankets, lying in the prone position. He listened expectantly, for Sirius to enter and hopefully bring something to smooth over the welts. As he did so, Harry rubbed his forehead. He was ready for Sirius to show his affections, he did not mind his godfather touching him, especially as Harry had gotten over it. Sirius had already seen him fully naked.

Ten minutes later, Sirius turned the metal doorknob and entered. He saw his godson's head jerk up, and the intense, almond green eyes glancing at him hopefully, and Harry smiled.

Sirius' chestnut brown eyes rolled, looking up at the cobwebbed ceiling and spoke in a memorized litany, "As Lupin told Molly everything that happened, she had to have something to say on it…. Molly says you are to go to bed immediately without supper as punishment for using foul language towards Severus Snape. She must remind you that this is Professor Snape, your Potions Master. As well as part of the Order of the Phoenix. And as she is as good as your mother, so she says, she must set it straight with you to respect your elders. Oh, and Molly would be up here to rebuke you herself, but she's cleaning up the kitchen after dinner. Everyone is eating right now. I scarped down my meal before…"

Harry frowned at these words, Molly Weasley had never directed her anger solely at him and at the same moment his stomach gurgled, as he was hungry. Yet he had to deal with this all the time at the Dursleys so Harry knew he could stick it out.

Sirius took a few steps away from the threshold, and aimed his wand at the window. The last rays of bright sunshine before dusk would start, disappeared. The blinds rolling down, and then the curtains closing from Sirius's wand.

"Aren't you going to tuck me in?!" Harry said, half-joking.

Sirius shook his shaggy head, irritably. "Molly reminded me how soft I am with you. But not today. As your godfather, it is my duty to discipline you. I'm going to be even harsher than old Snivellus was, Harry."

Suddenly Sirius broke the notch of his belt free, exposing his hairy chest and the space between his legs, through his pasty green robes.

Harry jumped from his prone position instinctively. He did not wish to be belted, he had already been spanked, even if it wasn't very hard or very long. He backed away, crawling onto the pillows, frightened. Even Uncle Vernon had never belted his bottom or any part of his body, although he had gotten several forms of spankings from both Vernon and Petunia.

Sirius lunged forward, pulling his leather belt off and it sprung forward, and he raised it, making it resemble a snake rearing its head, about to strike.

"Sirius – Don't! I'm your godson!"

"Exactly," Sirius answered back, without a doubt he was right. He aimed his wand again, and his belt transfigured into a small whip. Sirius cracked it against the footboard and Harry stuttered, not loudly, "My father…James wouldn't want you to whip me, Sirius!"

"Actually, we don't know what he wanted, Harry. As he died, before I ever got around to asking if he would spank you. I figured I'd wait and see till you were out of infancy. You are very nearly a man, and it is time a father figure laid down the law. Snivellus' sissy spanking doesn't count."

"Now…lay down on your stomach, or I swear I'll put you up in chains for the lashings!" he growled lividly.

Harry pouted and then repositioned himself, moving back on his knees and then lowering himself, glancing at his scarred hand that said, "I must not tell lies" before all he could see were the crappy, thin blankets.

Sirius darted forward closer to the foot of the bed. Before he began he looked down, staring at the aesthetic sight of Harry's two pink lobes wobbling. His conscience had doubts; James almost certainly would never have whipped Harry. Spanked him, almost certainly, but that would be all.

"I'm going to give you…let's see…seventeen lashings. Do you know I was whipped by my father? It is something of a Pureblood tradition the father to whip his son in the Black family? As well as the Malfoys? Incest…yes also abounds in the inbreeding. Afterwards, I'm going to teach you some erotica, Harry." Sirius had said it all bitterly, not like he was enjoying it. Rather, it seemed to be bringing back his own unhappy memories of his childhood living in Grimmauld Place.

He waited a moment, then raised the whip, bringing it down with a drawn-out hiss on Harry's buttocks. Harry did not even shudder, but with the second one, on the exact spot he yelped.

On the third, he cried, "STOP! It hurts!"

Bur Sirius continued to whip Harry all seventeen strokes, from the edge of his back to the crevice between buttocks and thighs. Harry was actually screaming and crying, tears running down his face, sobbing.

Everyone else down below in the basement could make out Harry's yelling. They figured he was just getting another spanking.

Sirius continued, his robes fully open, exposing his huge cock. With one hand he whipped the fifteen-year-old boy's bum, the other hand twitched towards his cock. Sirius rubbed his cock tenderly, masturbating all the way down his thighs, sighing with contentment. It made himself feel better, as he did not like whipping his godson.

**NOTE: Please review!**


	4. A Comforting Lesson

**WARNING: This story will contain sexual content and child abuse. Specifically Harry will be punished by Snape. Harry will also be raped by Sirius. Plus it will be done in a slightly humorous and even mocking way along with some affection and comfort, which might be, strange to you. Another thing you must know is that this is meant to be a crack fic without a lot of plot. Furthermore the characters of Harry, Sirius, Snape, Lupin, etc. are largely not in character. However the characters mannerisms and styles of expression in dialogue are still evident throughout and this does take place factually in an alternate universe where Sirius doesn't die. If this is not your thing then don't read. It's not like I haven't warned you enough. So I'd thank you not to leave a review complaining about it all especially as I've given you ample heads up here! **

**Please review!**

**Chapter Three: A Comforting Lesson**

After seventeen lashings, Harry's heated buttock cheeks were throbbing awfully, and hot tears were falling down his facial cheeks, endlessly. He wiped them away with his bare forearm, hoping his godfather wouldn't see.

There was a breaking silence, the whip no longer cracking down. Harry waited like a scared animal for what was next. Unseen by Harry in the dark, Sirius set the punishment whip down, and transfigured it back into a handsome leather belt, with gleaming silver studs. Then Sirius set it down next to the night table.

Placatingly, Sirius offered, "I'm going to give you another lesson, Harry…. Raise yourself up on your hands and knees…"

"What are you going to d-do, Sirius?" Harry asked nervously, unable to see inside the dark bedroom.

"Just some sex. Anal sex, Harry. Ever heard of it before? You'll love it."

Harry hesitated, and he heard the tinkle of the belt, as Sirius moved for it as a warning. Not wanting another whipping, Harry instinctively complied. His tortured bottom now raised like a hyena's, all four limbs supporting his weight.

"That's a good boy…" Sirius whispered kindly into his ear.

His robes still exposed, Sirius climbed onto the high four-poster bed, and brushed himself against his godchild's backside. Harry felt the cool whoosh of robes, but then a second later, he felt a much more powerful whoosh, as something huge came into contact with the opening between his buttocks that were stretched wide.

"Ouch!" he pierced, and then bravely Harry restrained himself from screaming further, despite the enormous pain, Harry conjured his incredible endurance.

Sirius chuckled lightly in response. Not only was there this pain, but Harry could feel the marks on his bottom stretching, and smarting until there trickled little dots of blood, dropping like rain onto the thin gray blankets.

Sirius moaned something incoherent as he was about to orgasm. Harry felt his buttocks fill up with Sirius's ejaculation, being unloaded into his asshole. Then it poured out of his anus, onto the smarting marks on his bottom.

If possible, he felt Sirius's cold member, push even further into Harry. To gain balance, before Harry would topple over, Sirius grabbed a fistful of the boy's raven-black hair. His head held down, crammed into the blankets, Harry sniffled loudly, still crying, smelling the mustiness of his crappy blankets. Sirius continued to bang his anus, rhythmically, whilst rubbing his scalp, comfortingly, until Harry felt his spectacles slide off, and Sirius moaning, "Ahh…feels good…" as he had reached orgasm.

And then he felt the erection building between his spread thighs. Harry's hands went for his own penis, and he clung to it desperately, moaning. It was all too much for him. He collapsed, with heaving sobs, spread-eagled on the bed.

Sirius had already pulled himself out of the penetration. Hearing Harry's sobs, he picked Harry up, and actually gathered the boy in his arms, as Sirius sat himself on the bed.

Harry was now curled in a ball; sitting perched on Sirius lap, crying into Sirius's chest hair and robes. Sirius held him, comforting him and rocking him. It was as if Harry was a small child, who had just been corrected, and in a way he was a child who was not sitting well with the punishments he had received before.

For a moment, of peace, Sirius held Harry against him. Stroking everywhere, from Harry's hair, to his back, to his bottom. Finally, once Sirius had started stroking the boy's bottom, he felt the jagged marks across it.

Sirius, without warning, turned Harry over, laying him on his lap. Harry's arms and legs were splayed across the bed. Harry hiccuped and moaned miserably, as he was now in the position Snape had placed him in before when he had received a spanking. Yet now, he was placed over Sirius's knee and he feared it would be just for that.

"I'm not going to spank you, Harry…" Sirius said with true pity and heartbreak inflected in every word.

Sirius rummaged in his robes, and took out small crock, and Harry heard him opening something.

Suddenly he felt a cool tingle wash over his skin where he had been whipped with the transfigured belt before.

Sirius continued to smooth, a yellow, creamy liquid, all over Harry's rump, patiently. As if he was frosting a cake, he continued applying the cream, massaging it in gently.

Harry moaned pleasurably, as the murtlap was really taking out the stinging, glowing, burning soreness of his whipping.

Once it was over, Harry said with renewed energy, no longer crying, "Thanks, Sirius! That stuff feels good!"

"Doesn't it?…Essence of Murtlap…I know something that will feel even better though…"

Sirius raised his wand and on the night table, next to his belt, the lamp was lit.

Harry rubbed his green eyes, which he knew must appear red and puffy. Sirius noticed it anyway, and handed Harry his glasses left on the bed.

The boy, put them on his nose, awkwardly, feeling quite abashed. He had not been able to see his godfather's face in the dark, but now he saw it in the lamplight looking positively merry and perfectly happy.

Harry leaned back on his elbows, against the pillows and said lightly, "Now what?"

"This…" Sirius answered, and he grinned widely, as his fingers poked towards Harry's cock, tweaking and tugging it teasingly.

"Yeah, I know…It has an erection…" Harry mumbled.

"I've noticed…How about I suck it?"

Harry nodded fervently, unconsciously licking his lips at the appetizing thought.

Sirius was suddenly lying down in front of Harry, and closing his mouth around his blood-red cock.

After a minute of slurping as his godfather looked up to watch Harry's innocent smiles, he was done.

Sirius released his mouth, now drooling with delight, from feasting on Harry's warm member.

"Time for bed, Harry…"

Sirius retrieved Harry's clothing from across the room, still hanging over the dresser where Harry had placed them before, when he was waiting for Sirius to come in before.

Like Harry was only a toddler or a baby, Sirius put Harry's pants pajamas on him, and then buttoned the shirt on him as well. Harry complacently allowed his godfather to dress him.

"Get under the covers, and I'll give you one more bedtime lesson."

Harry complied and Sirius knelt on top of him, smoothing the cover down, lovingly tucking the boy in.

Sirius pushed his robes further, his cock right in front of Harry's face, temptingly.

"Suck…Return the favor back to me, Harry. Now."

Harry did so, listening to his godfather's instructions and encouragement all the way.

Finally Sirius retreated off the bed, and stood there. He picked up the belt from the night table, and wrapped it around his waist tightly, putting the clasp through the hole.

Harry eyed the gleaming silver, handsome leather belt nervously. It would now be a symbol of punishment and also sex for him.

Sirius caught Harry's nervous glance at it, and commented with the reminder, "If you do something…naughty again. I'll have to whip you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sirius," Harry said gravely, but also with deep reverence.

Sirius, turned off the light, and was turning to leave, when he felt small hands enclosing his waist, over the belt of his robes, hugging him.

Sirius laughed like a bark and knelt down, and felt Harry plant a kiss on his cheek. Sirius returned, kissing Harry on the forehead.

"I love you, Sirius!" Harry cried joyfully.

Sirius's footsteps sounded over the floorboards, as he left, answering in a choking voice, "I love you, Harry…You're still a little boy, only fifteen…My little boy now."

**NOTE: I have more to the story to add, which I'm more likely to do if I get reviews!**


End file.
